Demon Lover: part one
by Ex-chan
Summary: Squall is having dreams about a demon that promises ecstasy beyond words. Who knew his dream would come true? (ff7/ff8)
1. Default Chapter Title

There was the crash of thunder, white lightning streaking across the blackened heavens, illuminating the landscape for the sole viewer to see. The field was barren of anything, the very earth dry and cracked, begging for rain to drop from the mocking storm clouds high above. No rain fell. A demon came in its place. 

The form was of a slender human, but it was undeniably something other. The only thing visible in the silhouette were large, slanted, glowing red eyes, the color of anger, of blood . . . . of unequaled passion. Its long, ebony hair whipped around it in the wind made from its wings as it descended, seeming to beg for the beholder to wind his fingers in it, to hold the Demon close and refuse to let go. The young man below opened his arms and the Demon settled in them, snapping its wings back. Long, white fangs glinted on the full lips as its mouth came closer, closer to the human's own. As they were about to touch . . . . 

. . . . Squall awoke in a cold sweat, sitting sharply up in bed. It's the same dream, he thought, the same one I've had for the past two weeks. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering now that the cool air was chilling his body. Squall sighed and fell back, pulling up the sheets. "If this keeps happening," he yawned, "I'm gonna' request a vacation." With that, he dropped back to sleep, never once noticing that he never saw the Demon's face. 

"Mr. Leonhart, you're the best SeeD we've got and I think you'll be appropriate for this. You don't talk too much, you're intelligent, and undoubtedly, you'll impress my guest," headmaster Cid Highwind said, lighting a cigarrette. He smiled, "You and a small group of the elite SeeD will be attending a special class today. I think you, Mr. Kinneas, and Mr. Almasy will get the most out of this, though the others will certainly learn a few things as well." Squall nodded politely, "As you wish, sir. Should I tell the others?" Highwind handed him a paper with the others names on it. "Yes, thank you, Squall." Watching after the young man had left, Cid sighed. Almost as if speaking to another person present, he shook his head, "Maybe these people'll be good for you, my friend." 

"Heh, been a while since we've been at a desk, huh Squall?" Zell said to his friend, glancing at him amusedly. Squall nodded, smiling faintly when he saw Seifer sneaking up behind the perky young man. The taller man grabbed the petite blond's waist and snatched him out of the seat before sitting there himself and placing Zell on his lap. The little twenty-year-old had squeaked and now glared at Seifer, pouting. Seifer rolled his eyes and pulled Zell close, kissing him. The others in the room laughed. At first, finding out that Zell and Seifer were lovers had been a shock, but now it seemed normal. In fact, Seifer had proposed to Zell the day the pretty blond had turned twenty. They were planning on getting married in six months. 

The sound of a throat being cleared had them all back in their seats in a respectively short time. Headmaster Cid Highwind himself stood there, a cigarrette between his lips. "Eh, to put it bluntly, the one you're gonna' be meetin' ain't exactly a . . . an everyday kinda' guy. He's a good friend of mine and I want you to be polite." There were nods. Cid went to the door and opened it, leading the young man in. Nearly everyone gasped and stared, including Zell and Seifer. 

Squall nearly choked. It was the same slender body, the same ebony hair . . . the white-skinned man glanced up, the dark curtain of hair parting to reveal ruby-colored irises . . . the same glowing eyes, full of the promise of such intense passion . . . he was broken out of his thoughts by Cid's voice. " . . . Vincent Valentine, my good friend. I think you've all heard me tell you about him." Excited murmurs broke out across the class. The eternally youthful warrior that had delivered the killing blow the the Great Sephiroth was here? He looked nothing like the hardened man everyone thought him to be, but that was the advantage of being twenty-two forever. 

He was small and petite, like Zell, but extremely frail looking and fine-boned. Vincent was pale, his skin the color of fresh milk. His long, ebony hair tumbled around his shoulders, framing a narrow face that looked like that of a Dark Angel. No, Squall corrected himself, a Demon. The feminine face held a small nose, high cheekbones, large, slanted eyes, and a small, full mouth the color of his eyes. On his right hand, the nails were neatly manicured and painted the same red. His other arm was covered in a long, black leather glove. He wore black leather, flat-soled boots, black, low-on-the-hip slacks and a black, button-down, linen shirt that was open halfway down, baring a ruby-studded belly button. He wore criss-crossed, red leather belts that harbored a powerful handgun. 

He watched them for a moment and then gave a faint smile, showing a set of unusually long incisors. Fangs, Squall thought, gasping. Vincent shook his head and spoke to Cid, "They just keep getting younger. Soon they'll be training them at adolescence." Cid sighed and glanced at his friend. "You were trained from birth, Vincent," he said softly. The young man shrugged elegantly. "That's different and you know it, Cid." He seemed to take his time studying each of them in turn. When he saw Seifer and Squall, he smiled, obviously pleased. "So, these are the Gunblade specialists. Hmm . . . " He cleared his throat and turned to face the entire class. "As you know, my name is Vincent Valentine and I am a very old friend of your Headmaster's. Firearms are my weapon of choice and I am fairly skilled in their use, though I have been known to use other . . . tools of death." He tossed his hair casually over his shoulder. "Now, you know who I am, but who are you?" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi! it's exztazi valentine and i just wanted everyone to know that i do not, in any part, own ff7, ff8, or any of the characters therein. this is a work of my imagination, which i thoroughly enjoyed writing. i reee-eeally like feedback. send me an email, or just tell me through icq# 50594140. btw, this is WAAAAAAAY AU. for one, seifer is a SeeD and never worked for ultimecia. he fought against her, 'kay? 

********** 

During the class, which was out on the field, Squall found himself unable to concentrate on several occasions. Watching Vincent seemed much more interesting. The young man was assissting Seifer in his stance and aim. Seifer was crouched, his Gunblade raised and pointing toward a target. Vincent shook his head, one slender hand coming to rest atop the other man's forearm. He bowed his head, ebony hair slithering over one shoulder to brush against the blond's back and chest. He whispered something to the SeeD member and straightened up. Seifer nodded, took aim, and fired. It hit the bullseye dead-on. Vincent congratulated him and moved on--towards Squall. 

"Mr. Leonhart!" Vincent called, waving his gloved arm so Squall would notice him across the span. The SeeD commander stopped, waiting for the slender man to catch up with him. "Squall, what is this I hear about Seifer and Zell? Are they really engaged?" he spoke softly, almost worried. Squall nodded. "Yeah, Seifer proposed a few weeks ago. They've been together since . . . after Ultimecia." Vincent frowned, eyes troubled. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Squall." The SeeD member watched him a time and then lightly touched Valentine's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" The ruby eyes focused on him after a moment and he smiled slightly, shaking his head, raven locks swinging about. "No, nothing I can't handle, I suppose," he said gently. He winked and was gone before another word could be said. 

"So, whaddya' think ah' the new instructa', Squall?" Irvine drawled, tilting his hat back to look at his friend. Squall shrugged noncommitedly. Zell, sitting comfortably on Seifer's lap, lifted his head from his lover's shoulder. "I think he's gorgeous, but pretty useless other than that." Seifer nudged the smaller blond. "Speak for yourself, Dincht. He's got me aimin' better," he said affectionately. Zell smiled and stuck his tongue out, teasing, "That'll be Almasy soon, mister, and don't you forget it!" Selphie rolled her eyes, cuddling closer to Irvine. "Oh, stop it, you guys. You're too lovey-dovey!" she complained. Quistis laughed, "And what do you call yourself and Irvine?" Selphie looked thoughtful for a moment and then began giggling. 

Her giggling died down when the door opened and Vincent stepped in the classroom. He looked drained, but he still carried himself with pride. He sat down on the teacher's desk, swinging his legs. Squall noticed how, suddenly, Seifer's demeanor changed. The older man hopped up, nearly knocking Zell off his lap. Almost immediately, Seifer recovered, apologizing to his lover and settling back down. Squall shuddered, thinking of the strange expression that had crossed the older SeeD's face. 

"Is this a bad time to talk to you guys?" Vincent said, eyeing each of them. He sounded worried. Quistis shook her head. "Of course not, Vincent. What would you like to know?" The instructor frowned faintly, running a gloved fingertip along the side of the desk. "I'd like to tell you something. Cid told me that you're all fairly good people and that you're trustworthy." There were several hesitant nods. Vincent sighed, drawing his legs up until he was sitting cross-legged on the desk. "I've noticed you staring at this," he held up his gloved arm, "and at me." Irvine shifted uncomfortably, taking his hat off and clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah," he spoke sheepishly, "we were wonderin' why ya' only wear one glove an' not two, know what I mean?" Vincent nodded and sighed. "Yes, I do." He began unbuttoning the small clasps on the leather, "People are always wondering, but I rarely trust anyone with my past." Under the opening glove, they could see the glint of something gold-coloured. "I only do this now because you must learn to trust me." Gracefully, he tugged off the leather, exposing . . . . "My God," Rinoa whispered, "a claw." It was a delicate piece of work, the same proportions as his real hand, his real forearm. The fingers, though, were talons, sharp and wickedly curved. "You see why I wear the glove, ne?" he said sadly, turning it over under the light for the others to see. 

After the initial shock, Squall spoke. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us? Like how you got it?" Vincent drummed his claws on the table and sighed. "Not much to tell, I'm afraid. Professor Hojo gave it to me when I got in the way of his experiments. He shot me and ran tests and new experiments on me." He shrugged. "Like I said, not much." He glanced up as he pulled the glove back on. "I can trust you to keep this a secret, can't I?" Various affirmatives were heard among the SeeD members. Vincent smiled faintly, obviously pleased, and left the room. 

**Three Weeks Later** 

They were so close he could feel his lover breathing, could feel the clawed hands flexing against his chest. He was nearly lulled to sleep by the aftereffects of their lovemaking. He sighed, pulling the raven-haired man close and smiled when his beloved snuggled closer. "Won't you ever speak to me?" Squall murmured, running fingers through the silky ebony waves. Ruby eyes stared questioningly back at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was silenced when storm clouds overspread the surreal sky. Squall's lover jumped up, oblivious to his nudity. Large, frightened eyes turned to the SeeD, pleading for protection. Squall sat up. "What's wrong?" Before the smaller man could answer a blackened wind swept down, picking him up. Squall's Demon Lover screamed mentally as the wind picked up speed, catching up debris. Sharp objects flew by him, cutting him and tearing his wings to ribbons. Squall again saw the pleading, helpless, blood-red eyes before his beloved disappeared. 

Squall sat up again sharply, eyes burning with unshed tears. "This has got to stop or I'm going to go crazy." He stood and ran a hand through his hair, trying vainly to straighten its tangles. Sighing, he shook his head. "Oh Gods, Vincent, do you know what you're doing to me?" 


	3. Default Chapter Title

hi, exztazi valentine here again! whew, it's been a while since i last wrote, huh? i've been stuck between a rock and a hard place, but i think i know what i'm gonna' do with zell and seifer. yes, for those of you who are homophobic and extremely narrow-minded, they are GAY!!! *gasp* what a shock! heavens, whatever am i to do with two extremely good looking men who are sleeping together?! eheh-he, nevermind THAT train of thought. *ahem* anyway, yes this ficcie is YAOI. if you don't like yaoi, tough luck. i'm not changing this just for a few people who think zell is better with quistis. for the rest of you who actually LIKE the thought of an uke-ish zell . . . . thanks for all your support! yay!! NEways, enjoy! WAAAAHH!! i wish i owned ff7 and ff8, but they belong to someone else. i'm just borrowing them for my own twisted sense of purpose. ^_^;; (btw, Vincy-chan is WAAAAAY smaller than six feet. ok, maybe not WAAAAAY, just WAY. mebbe' 5'4" or 5'5". okies, on to the story!!)  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Squall stood in front of Zell's room, fist poised to knock. He paused when he heard sobbing inside. Opening the door, he came in to see his friend curled up on the bed, crying. "Zell?" By the looks of it, he and Seifer had been arguing again. It seemed that they never stopped these days. He wanted to scream at Seifer, tell him that what he was letting slip through his fingers was something precious and sacred. But he knew Seifer and he knew the man would never listen to him. There was something seriously wrong going on. "Zell, are you okay? What happened?" Squall said soothingly, laying a hand on his back. Zell glanced up, his face reddened and tear streaked. "Squall, what did I do to make him mad at me?" He covered his face and sobbed anew. Squall pulled him close, gently rubbing his back, trying to calm his grief-stricken best friend. "I just... don't want to lose him, Squall. I love him," Zell said brokenly. Squall sighed, hugging him. "I know, Zell," he murmured, "I know."  
  
"...and then I said, 'Well, what're you...'" Rinoa paused, "Squall, are you listening? Squall?" The SeeD commander didn't bother answering, instead he watched Seifer, whom he'd spotted a moment ago across the cafeteria. The blond was staring at Vincent, who was sitting at a table by himself, immersed in a stack of books and papers. The young man wore black jeans that clung to his legs and hips and a black silk shirt. His hair was, for once, pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands hanging around his face. He could see why Seifer was staring, but still... Why didn't he come to sit with Zell? And that look on his face... a mix between loathing and hunger. No, Squall definitely didn't like this situation.  
  
Suddenly feeling protective, Squall stood, walked over to Vincent's table and cleared his throat. The gunman glanced up, looking somewhat startled. Squall realized with a faint smile that the instructor wore elliptical-shaped glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, giving his already large eyes an owlish appearance. Vincent paused and blinked. "May I help you, Mr. Leonhart?" he finally said, raising an eyebrow. Squall nodded and sat in front of him, a wild question suddenly entering his mind, remembering the man's incisors. "Are you a... I dunno,' a Vampyre?" He'd expected laughter or a bemused smile at the least. Instead, very quietly, Vincent removed his glasses and put them away. "What makes you think so?" he spoke softly, seriously. "I.." Squall began, but couldn't finish. Vincent gathered his books together and picked them up. "Would you take a walk with me?" the instructor said, standing. Squall nodded blankly and likewise stood, following Vincent and he left.  
  
"Now where are they going?" Seifer muttered to himself, hastily following the pair, but keeping well out of sight. The instructor and SeeD commander were walking outside, into the night. He saw Vincent stop Squall and they both sat on a bench. He noticed with some interest that the ruby-eyed man looked nervous. His curiousity piqued, Seifer crept closer, listening to their conversation.  
  
"Please Squall, if I tell you something, you must promise to keep it secret," said Vincent, looking down at his hands, which were clasped atop his lap. Squall nodded wordlessly and the instructor took a deep breath. "Yes Squall, I am a Vampyre, just not in the way humans think of us." Before Squall could dart away, Vincent stopped him, turning to stare deep into frightened blue eyes. "I don't suck a person dry and I only feed every few months, Squall. When I do feed, it only hurts for a moment and then it's pure ecstasy. I know because my... " he faltered, " ...because my former lover told me."  
  
Squall paused. "Your... lover?" Somehow, the thought of Vincent Valentine haveing a lover seemed... strange. He'd never thought of anyone holding the man's interest for long. "Yes, lover. More than lover, I suppose. Gods, I loved him more than my own life," Vincent said, wrapping his arms around himself. //Him?// Squall thought, blinking at the smaller man. "When he was killed, I... I never thought I'd be able to move on. Even now, it's hard." He turned away from Squall, pressing a hand to his face. After a few moments, a sob was heard, tremors shaking the frail shoulders. //Oh no,// Squall thought, //I've make him cry.// Before he could stop himself, he had his arms wrapped around the instructor's waist, his face nuzzling aside the raven hair to rest against the slender, dove-white neck. "I'm so sorry, Vincent. I never meant to remind you of him," Squall murmured, rocking back and forth with the young man in his arms.  
  
Valentine took a shuddering breath and turned to face Squall, watching the SeeD's eyes for something. His face was streaked with blood, a Vampyre's tears. Noticing Squall's stare, the red lips parted slightly in a hesitant smile, and he wiped his eyes. "We're called Nosferatu. We cry blood because that's what our body is based upon instead of water." Squall nodded, acknowledging his words, before he pulled the slighter man close, pressing their lips together. He meant it to last only a moment, but feeling the smaller man crushed against him, trembling, drove him to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Vincent's mouth. Squall boldly swept his hands across the raven-haired man's back. When they finally broke the kiss, Vincent ran his fingers along Squall's lips, awe in his eyes. "You're so much like him. You even kiss the same."  
  
Neither one of them noticed Seifer or the murderous look in his eyes.  
  
*************************  
eheh-he, bet you'll NEVER GUESS who Vincy-chan's lover was! and what about seifer, hmm? what'll i do to him and zell? hmm... ^_^;; please, GIVE ME FEEDBACK!! did it suck, was it great? should i send it to the incinerator? should i get a job as a mail-lady and forget writing? PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!! PLEEEE-EAAASE!!!!!!!???????? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

hi, it's exztazi again! this time i'm back with more thrills, more chills... ok, now it just sounds like a cheap horror story. grr, i hate trying to catch up negligent readers! *wags finger at all those negligent readers out there* and i know you're there! you haven't been reading the other parts, am i right?! hn. that's what i thought. for those of you who HAVE read the rest of my series--THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! *sniffs* i love you guys!  
  
squall *snorts disdainfully* enough with the dramatics already, you're ruining the story.  
exztazi *sweatdrops* oh, shut up squall! you're just mad 'caus dad won't let you screw him in public!  
squall *blushes furiously and tries to throttle exztazi, but vincy-chan steps in front and gives him the "LOOK"*   
vincy leave my daughter alone, squall!   
squall but-but vincent, baby, she's driving me nuts!  
*exztazi sticks tongue out at squall and gives him raspberry; squall growls*  
vincy can she help it that she's like her father?  
squall well, you have a point...   
exztazi *nods vigorously* yep yep yep. *holds up SEPHIROTH AND VINCENT FOREVER banner; squeaks when squall tries to slice her in half with gunblade* ah, gotta' go, dad! you finish for me! *yelps and takes off in cloud of dust, squall hot on trail*  
*vincent sighs and shakes head, turns to readers*  
vincy and you wonder why i chose a coffin for thirty years... ? anyway, this IS my daughter's fanfiction and, since it seems she's busy right now, i'll introduce it. *ahem* this is the fourth part in her series about squall and yours truly. it is a... crossover of sorts and in this you will find out who my ex-lover was, what seifer is doing stalking me, and of course, that question... "what about zell?!" *looks thoughtful* well, that's about it. ja matta ne!  
  
*************  
  
"Like your old lover?" Squall said softly, brushing Vincent's bangs away from his face to stare deep into the awed crimson eyes. Vincent nodded, resting his head against Squall's chest. "Yes. You're aggressive, just not overly so." He sighed forlornly. "And it seemed I was always attracted to the type that was most likely to try to hurt me. I have no idea why."   
  
"Vincent... who WAS he? I mean... I don't mean to pry, but I--I'd like to know," Squall said, stroking the instructor's back reassuringly. Suddenly, without warning, Vincent tore away from his embrace, laughing bitterly. "The last person I should have let close to me. You know, I had to kill him in the end? Because of his fucking FATHER," here he spat the word 'father', "and his damn pride! He really lost his mind... I guess it's a little my fault too, or he wouldn't have given up on me so easily. I can't believe what Hojo did to his own SON! To me, yes, I was nothing but a miserable Turk, but to his SON!" Tears once again trailed their way down his face.  
  
"That's why I killed him, you know," he said quietly. "It's not at all like they say in those history books, about my 'love' for Lucrecia. Oh, sure, she and I were friends, but I killed Hojo for his son's sake, not for some rumor about a love affair between the head scientist's wife and a demon asassin." He sighed again, weary from his emotional outbreak. Squall swallowed past a lump in his throat and forced his voice to be calm. "Your lover was... Sephiroth? I'm so sorry, Vincent. I wish I could help you." He gently trailed a hand down the side of Valentine's face, wiping the bloody tears away. The instructor's mouth quirked upward slightly. "You have already, Squall," he whispered.   
  
Seifer frowned. //Looks like those two're gonna' fuck any minute// he sneered mentally. //I'll just hafta' stop that from happenin'.// In a blur of motion he lept out of his hiding and struck Squall across the head with the base of his Gunblade, catching him as he crumpled to the ground. Seeing Vincent start forward, he shook his head, holding the blade close enough to Squall's throat to draw a thin line of blood. "Nuh-uh-uh, honey. I got Squall here jes' waitin' fer me ta' carve his throat out. You stay right where ya' are." Vincent's mask immediately snapped into place. "What do you want, Seifer?" he said coldly, eyes narrowing to glowing ruby slits. Seifer smiled. "Oh, you'll know soon enough, honey. You just turn around a minute." Vincent firmly shook his head. "First you must swear to release Squall." Seifer laughed scornfully, glancing down at Squall. "Oh, don't you worry yer' pretty little head about that. I don't want nothin' ta' do wit' Squall. Now," he said, again deadly serious, "turn around." Lip twitching slightly, Vincent did as he was told. Seifer grinned. //This was easier than I thought it'd be.// Taking a moment to just admire Vincent from behind, his grin widened. //And he HAS got a nice little ass, hafta' admit.//   
  
Dropping Squall to the ground, he stood and stepped up behind the raven-haired smaller man, breathing in his scent. "Ya' know, I never thought I'd betray Zell like this, but then YOU had ta' come along and make everyone who saw ya' want ya'. Ya' little whore." Vincent stiffened as Seifer began to nuzzle the skin at the base of his neck, trying not to pull away. "Yes," he hissed, "what about Zell? How will he feel if he finds what you plan to do?" Seifer laughed again, this time darkly, twining his hands in the long silken tresses to jerk Vincent's head back. Pressing a brutal kiss onto the smaller man's lips, he whispered, "Oh, honey, if ya' know what's good fer' ya', he'll NEVER know." With that, Seifer brought his Gunblade handle hard upon his skull and Vincent spiraled down into darkness.   
  
***  
  
Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *coughs and gags, clears throat* ack! sorry about that, peoples, but i just got away from squall! ya' know, *grins* i ALMOST think he wants to kill me... *pauses* nah! NEways, whaddya' think of my latest? LET ME KNOW!!!! i need to know to be able to finish it. please, send me an email, tell me if i should change some of the details, just drop a line, DO SOMETHING!!!!! (although, for those of you who don't like yaoi, forget it, vincy-chan, zell, seifer, and squall are NOT going het! GET OVER IT!!!) sorry for those of you who don't bug me and like het, but i've had some pretty nasty flames about it, and i personally think that if they don't like it, then they have no business reading it. *grins* oh well, don't listen to me. comes from having two male parents i guess.  
squall *from far away* i'm gonna' kill you, exztazi!  
exztazi *facefaults* eep! gotta' go, peoples! ja! *runs off*  
vincy *sighs* that's my daughter alright. *turns to audience* please drop us a line at her email address. it is exztazi@mechpilot.com or exztazi@angelfire.com if you like, you can speak to her at icq#50594140 arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

hi, minna! it's me again! oh, don't you feel lucky? *giggles* ok, this time i think i've really gone off the deep end. maybe i'll actuall wrap up the story in the next few installments.   
zell oh no!  
exztazi *chuckles darkly* oh yes, zell-chan... it will be the END!!! *gasp* but seriously, i don't really know how much more there'll be of this.  
zell *accusingly* you STILL haven't told 'em what's gonna' happen wit' ME, exztazi. i was in, like, TWO FRIGGIN' SCENES! at the MOST! what's up wit' that? *hurt; pouts* i happen to think i'm a fairly good character.  
exztazi *sweatdrops* well, er... *hugs zell-chan* oh, you're so KAWAII when you're hurt! i promise you'll be in here again somewhere zell-chan. or... maybe i'll write a fanfic ALL ABOUT YOU! how's that?  
zell *smiles broadly* that's good for me.  
*seifer enters*  
seifer hi, minna. i've been looking all over for you, zell-baby.  
zell *sniffs and turns away* i am NOT speaking to you, seifer. if you would cheat on me with... with... EXZTAZI'S FATHER!... you are NOT worth my time.  
*both seifer and exztazi sweatdrop*  
exztazi er, zell... just 'caus i wrote it doesn't mean that he's gonna' do it, ya' know. my parents are perfectly happy together. well... most of the time, i guess. ok, so they're complete opposites! *zell and seifer stare at exzazi; she facefaults and falls over*  
seifer ano, that's right, zell-baby. i got eyes only fer' you, suga'  
*zell brightens*  
zell really?   
*siefer nods*  
zell oh, goody! *glomps seifer*  
*exztazi facefaults again and pulls curtain around the "love-birds"*  
exztazi *ahem* NEways, on to the... ano, ficcie.  
  
***  
  
Vincent awoke to complete darkness. Trying to move, he realized he couldn't and, associating the enclosed feeling with that of the coffin he'd spent nearly thirty years in, he began to panic. Hyperventilating, he twisted around, trying to find a way out of the constricting space. Finding nothing, tears made their way down his face. //Oh no, please, gods no... // Suddenly there was a dark chuckle and his prison was flooded in light, much like it happened the first time, when Sephiroth, his beloved, found him. Licking his lips slightly and tasting the coppery blood of his tears, he tried his voice while his eyes began to focus.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
The next words made his heart sink. "No, baby, but by the time I'm done wit' you, you'll WISH it was him." Vincent frowned when a face swam into view. Short, brown-ish blond hair, slitted blue eyes, a diagonal scar between the eyes... "Seifer?" Another chuckle was the his only answer. "Seifer, what do you want with me? Why am I here?" Seifer smiled and reached down, picking Vincent up with no difficulty, and carrying him to a small bed. Once free of the blond's arms, the raven-haired beauty could see that he had, indeed, been in a coffin. Noticing Vincent's gaze, Seifer's smile widened. "Since I heard you say you was a Vampy, I figgered you might like a coffin to spend the day in, baby," the taller man said maliciously. "You... you b-bastard!" Vincent cried, still shocked. The tall blonde smirked, leaning down to trap Vincent's mouth in a harsh mockery of a kiss, forcing his tongue between the slender brunette's lips. Vincent squirmed under the assault, trying to free himself from Seifer's ministrations, finally ceasing when he was released.   
  
Seifer was totally unprepared when the smaller man surged up off the bed, clawing at the blonde's face with the sharp nails of his right hand and the glove-covered, clawed left hand. Seifer jerked back, throwing the man to the ground, his hands going to the long scratches that were beginning to ooze blood. "Oh, you'll pay for that, you little bitch," he growled, grabbing Vincent's wrists in one large hand and slamming him up against the wall, pinning him there with his body. Vincent closed his eyes, expecting a blow, but instead feeling Seifer's arousal pressed hard against him. His eyes flew open, frightened ruby orbs staring into lustful azure ones. Seifer's grin was suddenly sickening. The blonde laughed, "I win."  
  
***  
  
Squall opened his eyes to see Zell leaning over him. "Squall! Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! We were so worried about you!" Squall groaned and sat up, hand going to his head. "Zell? Oh my God, where is Vincent?" Zell glanced down, saying nothing. Irvine stepped up, Selphie and Rinoa flanking him. "Well, Squall... that's what we ain't so sure about. We found you out in one of the gardens. There weren't nobody else around... and... er, Vincent's missin'."  
  
"Fuck it, Squall! You ain't gonna' find Vincent this way! Look, ya' just got outta' the Infirmary!" Squall Leonhart marched purposefully down the hall, Irvine trying his hardest to keep up with him. Squall turned sharply toward the marksman, hands on hips. "I don't care, Irvine. I'm sure he needs me. Don't ask how, I just know." Irvine sighed. "At least let us help ya', Squall. We're yer' friends." Squall shook his head stubbornly. "This is my business only." Irvine looked as if he was about to say something, but then he froze. Completely and utterly. In fact, nothing but Squall himself was moving.   
  
"Sephiroth... "   
  
Squall looked around frantically. "Who said that?" he called. The voice had been hauntingly beautiful, like a dream. There was a sigh. "Ah, Sephiroth, still the loner, are we?" A chuckle followed the last words. Squall straightened. "I don't know who you are, but my name is... " he turned to see the source of the voice and the words died on his tongue. "Aeris," he whispered brokenly, half-memories flooding through his mind. The City of Ancients, the altar upon which the Cetra girl had prayed for Holy... the sickening sound Masamune had made when it plunged through her. "Oh, Aeris... Why did you make me remember?!" he screamed, covering his face with shaking hands. The guardian of the Lifestream approached, laying gentle hands on Sephiroth/Squall's back. "The Lifestream chose to give you another chance, Sephiroth, free from the corruption of your father, free from Jenova. When you chose to accept, you knew that one day you would have to come to terms with yourself. You would have to remember your old life. I would have chosen it to be a later time, but since Vincent came... it seemed that now would have to suffice." She tilted his face up to her, nothing but love shining on her features. "You know now that Vincent still loves you. He needs you. It seems that the one called Seifer Almasy has taken a terrible interest in your beloved. He kidnapped him and has taken him against his will." Sephiroth/Squall stood to full height, eyes narrowing dangerously, glinting green now instead of grey. Nodding, he asked one last favor of the pretty Cetra girl. "Aeris... I have one last request. I want Masamune."   
  
Aeris smiled.  
  
***  
  
mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! i'm so EVIL!!! *coughs, hacks* er, gomen. so, how'd you like it?  
zell YES!! I GOT ANOTHER SCENE!!  
exztazi *giggles* didn't i tell you i would, zell-chan? *innocently* do i lie to you?  
squall yes, you do.  
exztazi *facefaults* oh, shut up, squall. you're just pissed 'cause you ended up bein' sephiroth.  
sephy that's another thing, exztazi... *glowers at exztazi* you KNOW i don't like those resurrection fics.  
exztazi *sighs* i know, daddy, but it just seemed to scream out "WRITE ME!"  
*ficcie screams out "WRITE ME!"*  
exztazi see what i mean? besides, didn't you like seein' dad so... vulnerable and... and KAWAII! and, as a plus, he clawed seifer!  
sephy *sighs; shakes head* exztazi, dear, what kind of a daughter are you? you let that... PUNK!... rape your father. he won't be too happy about that you know.  
exztazi ano... you don't think he'll be mad at ME, do you?  
zell ooh, exztazi, there he is, i'd go hide...  
exztazi eep! *hides behind sephy* oh no, don't let him get me, daddy!  
sephy *chuckles* no, this is your problem, dearest. you handle it.  
vincy *warningly* exztazi... come here, now!  
*guiltily, exztazi steps from behind sephy-sama*  
exztazi ano... daddy, let me explain. i'm just building up for the inevitable rescue scene. you know, where daddy/squall gets to beat up the bad guy and carry you home where you can bet i'll censor what happens next. *giggles and turns to audience; stage whisper* unless i write a nice LEMON! *giggle*  
sephy don't be so hard on her, baby. she does her best. and she IS our daughter. *wraps arms around vincy; they exit*  
exztazi whew! that was close! you finish up, zell, i'm gone! *goes to find a few drinking buddies to celebrate another day of living through her father's anger*  
zell okies, minna. FER' THE GODS SAKE, SHE WANTS FEEDBACK! hmm, think i got that outta' my system. well, if ya' wanna' tell her how good (or bad) she did on this, drop 'er a line at: exztazi@angelfire.com or exztazi@mechpilot.com --- oh yeah, let 'er know if ya' wanna' go drinkin' wit' 'er too. *grins* after livin' wit' Sephiroth and Vincent Valentine, i'd wanna't celebrate too! ja!  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

hi minna, it's exztazi again! man, is this sounding redundant or what? well, i'm back with the sixth part in my "Demon Lover" series. isn't that amazing?  
sephy yes, it is.  
exztazi *sniffs* did you doubt me?  
sephy naturally, daughter. you never finish anything.  
exztazi i do too!  
vincy no you don't   
exztazi *pouts* is everyone against me?  
everyone yes!  
exztazi eep! *facefaults and falls over*  
zell oops, maybe we shouldn't have scared her.   
sephy exztazi, i'd like to know how you're going to save your father.  
exztazi we~ll... *selphie comes in holding a rocket launcher*  
selphie she's gonna' blow seifer to smithereens with a rocket launcher! *fires rocket at seifer; seifer ducks*  
exztazi *slaps rocket launcher away from selphie* what's wrong with you, selphie!? you could poke somebody's eye out with that!  
selphie *looks down and shuffles feet* sorry...  
zell *teary-eyed* y-you're gonna' blow him UP?!  
exztazi of course not, zell-chan. don't be silly. then where would you be?  
zell *cheerfully* ok.  
*tiga enters*  
exztazi *screams excitedly* TIGA!!!! *hugs him* jeez, where've you been?  
tiga *pinks and looks around nervously* well, i've never been in one of your rants before... i had to find it!  
sephy *frowns* who is this, exztazi?  
vincy don't worry, love... he's one of her friends. he's safe. *looks at tiga* how are you and alucard doing?   
tiga *smiles* oh, we're fine. he's wonderful. *looks around* i don't see all of your bishies, exztazi...   
exztazi well, yah, i know... it would be kinda' odd to have tenchi or kojiro or jadeite in a ff7/ff8 rant, wouldn't it? *thinks about it* on second thought... *pulls Jadeite out of nowhere* hi, jade!  
jade *confused* exztazi? what am i doing in a rant?  
exztazi nevermind that! *pinks; then pauses* oh, have you met my sweetie? jade, this is tiga... tiga, jade.  
jade ano... hello, tiga. *looks around; sees audience* eep! what are all those HUMANS doing there?! *hides behind tiga*  
tiga *laughs* well, this IS a rant, you know... that means that humans are reading it.   
jade oh yes... *sheepishly* i forgot.  
exztazi *sweatdrops and sighs* well, he isn't blond for nothing, i suppose...  
jade *pinks* i am NOT a dumb blond! *puts hands on hips and frowns at exztazi*  
exztazi *giggles* ok, so you have blond moments... don't we all?  
tiga *laughs and pokes exztazi in side* especially you!  
exztazi *pinks* well, we can't all be PERFECT, ne? *spaces out*  
tiga *sighs* well, looks like she's off in her own little world...  
*audience sees planet full of bishies worshipping exztazi on throne in her dream-bubble*  
jade is she always like this?  
tiga *laughs* pretty much, yah.  
jade if i weren't her bishonen, i'd leave now... i will never be able to face nephrite again with an owner like her...  
tiga *smiles and shakes head; turns to audience* well, since she's... ano, busy right now... i guess i'll introduce her fic. *ahem* as she said, it's the sixth part. in this, we get a little more info about sephy/squall, we get to boo for seifer, feel sorry for zell, and cry for poor vincy-chan, who is having a VERY bad day. well... hmm, i guess that's all you need to know! *waves* bye!  
  
***  
  
Vincent panted, lying still on the floor. He was nude and bloody, cuts and scratches from Seifer's affections covering his body. Seifer was in another room, undoubtedly sleeping off his... exhaustion. He was alone... for now. Who knew when Seifer would decide he wanted to take Vincent again? He could only hope for the best.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a stirring within him and he froze, eyes widening. //Oh no... Chaos... // he thought frantically, instinctively knowing the feel of the demon within him awakening. //I can't let Chaos out... he'll kill whatever he views as an enemy, and he will CERTAINLY view Seifer as an enemy. I don't want Seifer dead, though it does look tempting.// The stirring changed to a fierce pain in his back. With a shriek, Vincent arched, clawing at his own skin. Rolling onto his stomach with little difficulty, he pushed himself to his knees in time to feel the skin between his shoulder blades ripping apart. He screamed again, the pain making him feel faint. //Gods, it's not usually like this!// Huge, black wings unfurled, dripping blood, then settled along his back as the skin healed over again, leaving no scar. He grabbed the wall, leaving a smear of blood, and stood, making his way carefully to the bed, almost to the brink of unconsciousness. //I can't faint. I have to stop Chaos from taking over, I have to win this time!// Sinking onto the bed, he shuddered, feeling the distinct sensation of bones in his right hand scraping together, changing the structure altogether. Skin made it's way carefully over his claw, covering it completely until it was the same as his real hand. He was nearly sick when he saw his hands and feet lengthening and warping to wickedly curved talons.   
  
With an effort, he pushed Chaos back down into the recesses of his heart and mind, refusing it freedom in his body. Chaos was not happy about this change, wanting to destroy the being that had done such damage to it's master, and it fought Vincent's control. Slashing out and damaging it's master in the process, Chaos finally subdued, ripping an eerie final shriek from Vincent's throat. He had won. Chaos would not destroy this time.  
  
Seifer ran into Vincent's room when he heard the first scream and was stopped in his tracks by the sight of the beautiful man kneeling in a pool of his own blood, nude, huge black wings spread majestically over his head, bloody rivulets dripping off. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, no words able to describe the scene other than erotic. Feeling newly aroused, he could only watch as the raven-haired... being... stood and walked with difficulty toward the bed and sat; could only stare when his hands and feet changed to claws. It somehow seemed appropriate that Vincent was other than completely human looking. Starting forward, it seemed to Seifer that Vincent was having a struggle with himself. When the brunette stiffened and finally fainted, Seifer was there to catch him. He ran a finger along the outer edge of one of the gargoyle-ish wings, thoughtfully wiping the blood that came off on his finger on Vincent's bottom lip. Seifer shook his head worriedly. What exactly had he gotten himself into?  
  
Sephiroth paused in his run, coming to a stop. Had he just... ? Yes, there it was. The familiar burst of energy signifying the release of the Chaos demon. //Gods... if Chaos is loose, Vincent must be seriously hurt.// Almost as soon as he felt it, the trace was gone. That was decidedly strange. Had Vincent dampened Chaos, sending him back into his body? And if he had, why? He closed his eyes, letting his senses pinpoint the area where he had felt the outburst, and began his run again. //I'm going to murder that little bastard when I get to him. How DARE he take my Vincent from me?! Did he even think of his OWN lover when he did this? Gods, people just get more and more stupid and thoughtless as years go by. I almost wish I had succeeded in destroying the Planet... // Sephiroth shook his head and sighed. Not only was he in a new age, but he was a completely different person now. He no longer had the same effect that he once had, his silver hair and height and musculature being a thing of his first life. That really hurt. Aeris had not allowed him to look the same. Would Vincent even recognize him now that Squall Leonhart was no more?  
  
***  
  
exztazi well, that's all i can think of right now. hmm, was it good enough?  
tiga i think so, exztazi. *hugs her*   
exztazi *goes SD* oh, you're so sweet!   
jade ano... later, exztazi.  
exztazi oh, right... well, neways... *turns to audience* if you liked it (or not) write me! i have a really cool thing called an EMAIL ADDRESS! sugoi, huh? it is: exztazi@angelfire.com OR exztazi@mechpilot.com  
i also have ICQ. my # is 50594140. drop me a line! also, if you like, you can visit my site: http://sitebuilder.liveuniverse.com/zellos  
(btw... i play Xellos off "Slayers" in it. don't ruin it by calling me exztazi if you sign the guestbook or post a message on the message board. *snickers* let everyone else think what they will! *snickers evilly again*   
alucard *enters and smiles at tiga* ready to go?  
tiga of course. *smiles and hugs exztazi* see ya' later!  
exztazi bye! *waves*  
*tiga and alucard leave*  
exztazi *smiles at audience* nice guy, ne?  
jade *dryly* let's go, exztazi. leave these poor humans alone.  
exztazi *facefaults and falls over* a-l-o-n-e... ?  
*jade sighs and drags exztazi out*   
jade ja! 


	7. Default Chapter Title

(exztazi) *glances around* well, it's certainly been a while since i was here. *blows dust off her fanfics and sneezes* goodness... i hope everyone hasn't given up on me! *listens; crickets chirp; exztazi sweatdrops* ano... neways... *brightens* guess what everyone!!! my fanfics caught the eye of some guys that are building a site specifically for fanfiction! i'm so proud of myself! they asked me to house mine on that site!!! WOO-HOO!!!  
(jade) exztazi, calm down, it's not that exciting.  
(exztazi) obviously you've never written a fanfic before, jade!!  
(jade) of course not, exztazi, i'm in yours aren't i?  
(exztazi) *looks puzzled* i don't get it...  
(jade)*sighs; sweatdrops* forget it. just get on w/ it.  
(exztazi) ano... sure... neways *turns to audience* um, this fic is AU, YAOI, slightly CITRUS-Y, and a little OOC, i think. um... *thinks* enjoy!!  
  
**********  
  
Vincent came to with a moan. His head hurt like hell.   
  
"I see you're awake at last. I thought for a moment that you'd gone into a coma."  
  
The raven-haired man's eyes snapped open in shock. No, it hadn't been a nightmare. Seifer was still there. In fact, the young man had cleaned the blood from Vincent's body and covered him with a sheet.  
  
"So you know another of my little secrets now," Vincent murmured softly, sitting up with some difficulty. Seifer nodded smugly. "All the more reason for me to keep you. I'll never get bored with you, that's for sure." He grabbed the smaller man by the hair and dragged his head back for a savage kiss, thrusting his tongue into the dainty mouth. He was not prepared for sharp teeth to suddenly bite down on him, drawing blood. With a curse, Seifer pulled away, hand to mouth. He growled angrily.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" Grabbing Vincent by the waist, Seifer threw him on the bed facefirst, holding him down. Jerking the sheet away, he cursed, as Vincent had begun to struggle wildly against him. His wings were very hard to avoid, as Seifer came to realize first hand. He nearly had the zipper to his pants down when a crash caused him to look up, glass raining in slivers around him.  
  
Squall Leonhart dropped from the ruined skylight like some dark angel, brandishing the longest, most deadly blade Seifer had ever seen. An image flickered like a shadow beside him... long silver hair, glowing green eyes, tall, muscular... by the gods, it was...  
  
"Sephiroth," Vincent whispered, rising from the bed, "my love!" He threw himself into Squall's arms, oblivious to the look of awe and fear on Seifer's face. Squall, or rather Sephiroth, gently brushed the ruby-eyed man's cheek. "I told you that I would return for you, beloved. Never doubt that." Then he turned to Seifer.  
  
"You, child, made a serious mistake when you kidnapped my Vincent. Not only have you brought the wrath of Sephiroth upon yourself, but you have possibly destroyed the love that your fiance held for you. Greed destroys everything, as you shall learn firsthand." Eyes flashing, he held up the sword. "I don't suppose you've heard of Murasame... "  
  
**********  
  
(exztazi) mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! i cut it off at a dramatic point!!! i'm so EVIL!!! what will happen to seifer? tune in to the next episode of demon lover!!!  
(jade) *drops book he was holding, horrified look on face* you really shouldn't expose me to such things, exztazi. don't you think i had enough violence in the negaverse?  
(exztazi) *grins maniacally* oh yes, i forget that nephrite never notices you!  
(jade) *blushes furiously* I DO NOT LIKE NEPHRITE!!!  
(exztazi) *nonchalantly* then why do you write about him all the time? *holds up jade's journal*  
(jade) *blanches, then blushes* give that back!! *chases exztazi off*  
  
exztazi@angelfire.com  
exztazi@mechpilot.com  
  
and i have a new one!  
  
Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
  
icq#50594140  
  
ja!! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

umm... *starts crying* i'm so lonely! only two people have reviewed the last part as of the 9th of October!  
  
(jade) get over it exztazi.  
(exztazi) *sticks tongue out at jade* meany. it's no wonder nephrite doesn't like you.   
(jade) *pinks* I AM NOT IN LOVE W/NEPHRITE!!!  
(exztazi) and a liar too, jade.... oooooohhh... i'ma gonna' te~ell, i'ma gonna' te~ell!  
(jade) *sweatdrops* um... right...  
(exztazi) so... how HAVE things been in the SM universe and negaverse?  
(jade) boring. why do you think i'm w/you now? it's never boring around here.  
(exztazi) *giggles* that's for sure. so... umm... ready for the ficcie?  
(jade) *sighs* sure. even though i have no idea who any of these people are.  
(exztazi) *cheerfully* okies! ano... *turns to audience* this is an AU CROSSOVER, YAOI, some SAP prob'ly... mebbe' a little romance... and i THINK there'll be some citrus. oh, and one other thing...  
  
*turns to flamers; oh-yes-you-know-who-you-are glare* AND AS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI AND ARE READING THIS, DO NOT GO ANY FARTHER! I'VE AMPLY WARNED YOU ALL AND I'M SICK OF HEARING THOSE "WHAT'S WRONG W/YOU, SEIFER IS NOT GAY!" FLAMES!!! IN MY OPINION, SEIFER IS GAY, AS IS VINCENT, SQUALL, ZELL, AND SEPHIROTH. DEAL W/IT, OK? I DON'T FLAME YOU FOR WRITING A HET FANFIC, SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR WRITING A YAOI FANFIC!!!!! GOT IT? IS THIS CLEAR OR ARE YOU ALL SO DENSE I HAVE TO SPELL THIS OUT LIKE-I-AM-TALKING-TO-A-FIVE-YEAR-OLD?!  
  
ok, i'm done. now... on to the ficcie!  
  
**********  
  
Seifer blanched, staring at the blade. //Masamune... and Sephiroth... oh my Gods...// He backed up until he was against the wall and still Sephiroth stalked forward. The blade now rested precariously against his throat.  
  
"S-sephiroth? Please, don't do this, man... Look, ya' got ya' boyfriend back, right? There's no need to take it out on me!" Seifer nearly fainted in relief when the blade was taken away.  
  
"You're right, child. There is no need for this. You will face your lover about this sin you've committed. That should be enough." With no further word, Sephiroth wrapped the raven-haired beauty in a sheet and picked him up. "Aeris, we are ready to leave. Please make sure that Seifer returns unharmed to face the one called Zell."  
  
A gentle voice suddenly filled the building. "It will be as you wish, Sephiroth."  
  
***  
  
Seifer shifted nervously outside the dorm room, waiting for his fiance to answer. After a few anxious moments, the door slid open and the small young blond man was there. His eyes were red and it looked as if he'd been crying. He glanced up and the lovely face was suddenly so happy...  
  
"Seifer! Oh, you don't hate me after all!"  
  
The pretty blond threw his arms around his beloved's neck, hugging him close. Seifer's eyes watered slightly with the love and devotion that Zell gave him... The same love and devotion he'd been willing to throw away for a few measly fucks. Pulling slightly away, but gently kissing the small blond, he cupped Zell's cheek.  
  
"We need ta' talk, babe."  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth cradled the dark haired man close to him, deliriously happy. He had a new life, his beloved Vincent, and the friends he'd never been able to have before. What more could any man ask for?  
  
Vincent shifted slightly. "What are you thinking so hard about, koi?" he said, sounding sleepy.   
  
Sephiroth smiled gently, kissing the smaller man on the mouth. "Nothing, itooshi."  
  
Seeming satisfied, Vincent nodded. "Then get some sleep, koi." He settled down again in Sephiroth's embrace. "Ai shiteiru."  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "Ai shiteiru, love. Omae wa ore no mono da."  
  
**********  
  
well, that's the end of the series. sucked, ne? well... words is slow, so i's gotta' go!  
  
(jade) likewise. send any comments, questions, requests, or ideas to exztazi@angelfire.com  
Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
or   
exztazi@mechpilot.com  
  
*both* ja! *wave*  
  
  
  



End file.
